


Ike Sucks at Cooking

by aphomestuck



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M, ikemarth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphomestuck/pseuds/aphomestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smthn i made for my brother for their birthday ! :^D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picnic

"Ike, would you wanna go on a picnic?" Marth said standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "It's a great day outside!" He smiled at the tall, blue-haired boy who was attempting to cook an egg. "I'd like to, but let me finish cooking this egg." Marth pouted and hugged Ike from behind. "You're burning it, Ike. Look, it's all burnt." "T-That's not my problem! It's the egg's fault!" Marth attempted to turn off the stove, but Ike shooshed his hand away. "Ike, oh my god. You can't eat that it's literally black now." The egg started to smoke, and the room was quickly filled with grey. "Ike, turn off the stove!" "No! It's not done! I can cook, okay?! I'll cook our picnic food!" The smoke alarms went off and Marth went under the kitchen table. Ike then turned off the stove, swatted away all the smoke, and pulled Marth out of under the table. 

"It's fine, see? The smoke is gone and the egg is done." "Don't eat it, it's all burnt and terrible now. I'll make the food, okay?" He tip-toed up and kissed Ike on the cheek. Ike blushed so hard his face was red, and he immediately covered his face with both hands. Marth laughed and pulled his hands away from his face. "Don't cover your face! You're cute!" Ike crossed his arms and looked down at the ground. "I'm not c-cute! You are! Ughhhhhhhhhhh." He didn't really know what to say to him. Marth was his prince, and he couldn't put how he felt about him into words. Marth kissed his cheek again. "Don't worry. I'll cook the food." Without a word, Ike rushed to his room, blushing hard, and speechless. Marth began to prepare some sandwiches, and packing fruits into bags. Ike came back out with an embarassed look on his face. "....Do you want me to help?" "Only if you want to!" Ike walked over and put some strawberries into baggies. He pushed one into Marth's mouth, and continued to pack the berries. Marth then stuffed an entire plum into his mouth and laughed. He took it out and smiled at the shorter of the two. He put a strawberry into his own mouth, and tapped Marth on the shoulder, signaling he wanted a kiss. He was afraid to pull off such a bold move, but he did it anyway. Marth grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down, and put his lips around the strawberry, and their lips touching. They kissed for a long time, and Ike felt like it was an eternity. Marth broke off the kiss himself, because he wanted a bite of the strawberry. Ike looked down at him, smiling at how cute he looked with a little berry in his mouth. 

"Alright, ready!" Marth said. "We have our blanket and food, let's go!" Marth enthusiastically opened the door and he ran out into the green plains ahead. Ike followed behind and managed to catch up to him. "Wow, you run fast." He was a bit out of breath. "You could have stayed back! I'll take a while setting up anyway." "Yeah, but I wanted to hold your hand." Marth looked up and blushed. He held out his hand to be held, and Ike grabbed it. Marth always liked the feeling of holding his hands, they were bigger and it felt comforting to hold them. "Here we are! This is a perfect spot!" Marth set down the basket and spread out the blanket. "Here!" He handed Ike a bag of berries and a sandwich. "It's chicken and cheese, your favorite!" Ike unwrapped it and laughed. "I'm always a slut for chicken." Marth held back his laughter and began to eat his food. 

"Ike look, the sky is really pretty today!" Ike stared off into the sky and studied each and every cloud. "Yeah, it is." Marth then wandered off into the plain. Ike was too busy looking at the sky to notice his prince had left. He came back with a cluster of daisies and little thin vines. "Ike! I found a daisy patch! We can make flower crowns!" He looked at Marth in shock. "I-I can't wear those! I'm a mercenary!" "Aw, come on! You'll look extra cute in it!" Ike once again stared at the ground. "No thanks." Marth pouted at him and put his arm around him. "Come onnn. You'll look so cute! What does being a mercenary have to do with wearing a cute flower crown?" He turned to look at him, he looked so happy holding the flowers he couldn't resist. "Okay." "Yay!" Marth quickly began to thread the flowers through the vine, and twist it just so the flowers showed perfectly. He placed the crown on Ike and tied it from behind. "There, perfect." Ike touched the flowers and adjusted the crown. "Alright, now I'll make one for you." He took the daisies and tried to tie them like Marth did, but to no avail. He placed his crooked, flimsier crown on Marth's head. "I know it's kinda ugly, but you still look like a prince in whatever crown." Marth smiled and laid down in his lap. 

"Hey, Ike."

"What?"

"I love you!" 

Ike was speechless once again, but bent down to kiss him on the forehead, his lips almost touching the weary-looking flower crown. "I love you too." "Should we go back in?" "We didn't really eat our food though." "It doesn't matter, I still got to spend time with you! Come on." They both got up and packed their things, leaving the grassy plain behind. "Marth, do you want to ride on my shoulders?" Marth smiled wide. "Wow, really? You never let anyone ride on you!" He happily ran over to him, almost knocking him down as he jumped up on his back. He was almost slipping off so Ike had to slide him over to his shoulders. "You're so tall! I feel like I'm gonna fall." Marth then slipped off and almost fell to the ground in front of him, but Ike was able to catch him bridal style. Marth looked at him, starry-eyed and out of breath. He looked so beautiful with the sun in the background like that. Ike leaned in for a kiss, and Marth grabbed his head and pulled himself in, and they kissed for what felt like a decade. After it ended, Ike was out of breath again, and he was blushing like crazy again. "You're so cute when you blush, you know that? You're the best person I've ever met." Ike stared at him. "You're my one and only prince, Marth. I never want to leave your side." "Carry me home?" "Of course." They began walking back to their house.

"By the way, you still can't cook."


	2. After Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning!

Ike unlocked the wooden door leading into their house. He slowly let Marth down on to the ground, being very careful as to not trip him. Ike walked over to the kitchen and began to put all his leftover food away. Marth came up and hugged him from behind to kiss his cheek. "Ike, you're always working. Stop doing boring stuff and come sit with me!" Ike looked over at the small prince and blushed. "O-Once I put all this junk away, I'll go over there, Ok?" Marth pouted and looked at the ground. "All right, just come sooooon." He almost looked like he was skipping away to their room. 

Ike stared down and started thinking. "Oh man, he's so cute. What's he gonna do this time? There's probably some type of crazy present in there. I better go check it out before something explodes." He quiety paced over to the bedroom, re-enacting wild situations that would never happen. He slowly opened the door, and peered in. Marth was laying on the bed in a huge, soft, brown blanket and it didn't look like he had anything on underneath. "Ikeeee. Come here and sit with me. I'm watching a movie." 

Ike stepped back with a flustered face, almost pushing himself into a wall. "....Are you wearing anything?!?" Marth stepped up and pulled him over to the bed. "Of course I am!" He slipped off the blanket to reveal pink, heart-patterned underwear. Ike's face reddened so much, he had to look away to avoid further embarrassment. "Oh come on, Ike. You're so easily embarrassed, it's cute." Marth leaned over to kiss his cheek again. "S-S-Stop flustering me. Can we just watch the movie you wanted to see?" Marth laughed, "Oh yeah, I forgot." He turned on the TV and glanced over at Ike, who was still red-faced and refused to acknowledge how cute he thought Marth was. 

"Ike, you need to loosen up a bit. You're as stiff as a board! ...No pun intended of course." Ike sat still with a monotone, yet nervous expression on his face. Marth began lowering himself down Ike's torso, and unbuttoning his pants. Ike looked down at him and put his finger between his teeth. Marth then slid down Ike's boxers to reveal his hard, throbbing cock. "M-Marth, you don't have to do this..." Marth looked up at him and smiled. "I want to." He then took his cock between his fingers and he slid all he could down his throat. Ike's breathing became short and ragged, and he attempted to muffle his moaning through his hands. Marth stroked his shaft up and down while the tip was still in his mouth, and Ike was trying his best not to climax so soon. "Marth.. stop.", he said with pants in between his words. He glanced up at his lover's flushed face and raised himself up to eye level. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong..... you're just cute." Marth smiled at him. Ike sat up on the bed, then taking Marth and pinning him down onto the bed. "You're so cute. I just want to wreck you." , Ike said with airy breaths between his words. Marth slipped off his underwear from underneath Ike. "Do it." 

Ike immediately held Marth's arms and flipped him over, burying his face the pillows beneath. "I'm not going to use lube." Marth grabbed the pillow as he could feel Ike's huge member thrusting into him. "A-A-Ahhhh, Ike, please be gentle." Ike put his hand on Marth's back, and the other on his head. "Don't come." He began to girate his hips back and forth, thrusting harder and harder into the small, blue haired, prince. Marth gasped and gripped the pillow even harder. He tried to use his other hand to reach for his penis, but Ike quickly slapped it away. "I-I-Ike, please! I'm begging you! A-Ahhhhh.." Ike mercilessly thrusted back and forth, not stopping till he felt like he was going to climax. He reached for Marth's penis and stroked it slowly, then quickly. "Ike, I can't hold it any longer!" 

"Do it.", Ike harshly whispered.

Marth let out a huge moan, as he released all over his naked torso. Hearing his moans made Ike climax, and he came inside of Marth, and making his fingers tremble and his mouth . He slowly pulled out, and pulled Marth's panties up for him. Marth sat back down and buried his face in the pillows, thinking about what just happened. "Ike, I love you."

"I love you too, my prince." 

"Can we watch the movie I wanted to see now?" 

"Yeah, of course."

Ike took a fresh blanket to the living room, and wrapped it around him and Marth, and they finally watched Air Buds in peace.


End file.
